To See You Again
by ILovezOneDirection1999
Summary: When you turn someone down, do you ever expect them to turn into total psychos! Or when you go to a concert, do you think you will meet that one special guy! Well, that's exactly what happened here!


To See You Again.

Danielle's Point of view

Ugh this car trip is so long, yeah it's only 2 hours but still. I am going to see Jennifer today. Tomorrow we are going to go to an epic concert! I will describe myself while I wait? Ahah, so I am Danielle. I am 14. 5'7 and a half. Yes I am very tall ahah. I have curly hair, well wavy hair. It is naturally brown but right now I have it dyded black. I have hazel eyes. I am homeschooled, I used to go to school but I got bullied a lot. "Omg we are finally here" I said as we pulled up t McDonalds which is where I was meeting Jennifer. I got out and she immediatly said "Im going to kill you!" I was wearing my heels, which made me about 5'11. So I was way taller then her in them. She was only 5'5. She had dark brown, straight hair. Brown eyes and she goes to a private school. We got to her house a little later. "So, excited for the concert?" she asked. I nodded my head, then sprayed her with Silly String,..because I can haha. "I wonder if there will be any hot guys there..?" I asked she replied with "A lot of people will be there, so probably!" We didn't go to sleep until 4AM and had to get up at 9 am to go to her church. We both looked terrible.

Jenni's point of view

After we got to church some random guy hit on Danielle "Are you single?" he asked. He had just met her! He hadn't even talked to her! She replied awkwardly saying "Um, I am kind of trying to get over my last relationship.." Last relationship? What replationship? She's not allowed to date until she is 15...but that was her. She didn't like to hurt people. She wasn't interested in him...but she didn't want to tell him that! She looked at me as we walked...the guy was right behind us so we just stayed quiet. We finally got in the church and sat down...I have no idea where my parents were. My church is huge so who knows? The guy was gone so I turned to her and said "Last relationship?" "Well...I mean i am trying to get over John still.." "You never dated him.." She hit me lightly after I said that "Well, yeah..but you know I like him! I have liked him for seven years now!" After church we went to go eat, then get ready for the concert. When we got there we had to stand outside in line (The whole concert was going to be outside) it was freakishly hot! We stood in line for two hours then finally got to go into the place they were having it. It was at a baseball feild for some odd reason. So we were still outside. We stood there for a few minutes then I saw this one guy, he was cute. He looked about 15 or 16. He had beautiful eyes. The concert wouldn't start for another hour, well I mean it kind of had. This was a youth thing, so Junior High and High School kids were the only ones there. So they were playing games on stage. It was so loud, I had to yell in Danielle's ear "Hey, that guy over there is cute!" She looked at him for a moment then we he turned and looked at her I could see her practically melt.

Danielle's Point of view

He was so perfect. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't, it was too loud. I'd have to wait until the end of the concert. Throughout the concert him and I would look at eahc other repeativly. He smiled at me, and I got over my crush on John I had had for seven years. I couldn't wait until the end of the concert to talk to him. Then Jenni got a text "Danielles mom is here, we have to go" I looked at Jenni, she knew I had to stay to talk to him. I texted my mom and said "Can we please stay?" She texted back "Yes" But Jenni's mom wouldn't listen..she made us leave. He watched us leave. He was perfect. Ugh why did the concert have to be so loud? Now I might not see him again. EVER.

Thank you for reading! :) Please leave reviews! Btw yes I used to write about One Direction, but two people told me they would report me if I didn't stop :( I know the beggining of this is slow, it will get better! Promise! :)


End file.
